


酸 柴 油

by Naomi_M



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Zayn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_M/pseuds/Naomi_M
Summary: pwp





	酸 柴 油

“所以，”Louis夹起一块冰扔进酒杯，发出清脆的一声后沉到杯底。“你想做掉Cowell。”

Zayn点了点头，看着对面的人端起玻璃杯喝了一口，假意思考了几秒钟。“行啊。”Louis终于说，“我可以帮你准备好，但你一个人恐怕应付不过来。”

“有什么建议吗？”

“有是有……就是可能比较难搞。”

Zayn转动戒指的动作停止了，面无表情地看向Louis。蓝眼睛的男人饶有趣味地笑了起来。

“得了吧，你能想到比他更合适的人吗？”

 

第二天Zayn坐在夜（…店的沙发上，陆离的灯光打得人心率升高，理智却像沙漏一样顺着不起眼的小缺口缓缓流失。

“Malik先生，你找的人来了。”

刚在台上脱得一干二净的衣服已经被重新穿好，但是卷发没来得及整理，嘴角也有晕开的口红印。Zayn上上下下把那人打量了一番，他也不介意，带着微笑迎上审视的目光。

这孩子在人群前跳舞的时候一定是看见自己了，Zayn很高兴看到他有那么一瞬间乱了阵脚。

等到服务生转身离开，他猛的跌坐在Zayn身旁的沙发上，眨巴眨巴绿眼睛等待对话开始。

“Harry Styles。”

“我是。你想看什么，先生？”

Zayn把Harry放在他大腿上的手拿开，“去我那儿跳。价钱你来定。”

一路上都是尴尬的安静，两个人都在各自想着接下来的对策。但是等反手关上门，Zayn立刻把Harry按到墙上亲吻，他把舌头顶进去，尝到劣质唇膏的香料味。Harry显然是个老练的接吻高手，几乎是立刻张开嘴迎合Zayn的动作。他把胳膊伸到Zayn背后，手指埋进发丝里不轻不重地扯拽。等到他们都因为缺氧而气喘吁吁，亲吻被短暂地分开，Zayn抓住Harry的手向卧室走去。

他找他是有任务的，但是当Harry脱掉裤子，只穿着内裤和衬衫在他面前扭动腰肢的时候，Zayn觉得任何语言都显得不合时宜。年轻的男孩先是背对着他，把自己挺翘的屁股当做首饰一样炫耀，由肩部带动整个腰扭下去。然后转过身来，继续用缓慢的速度解开衣服扣子，双腿叉开跨到Zayn两边的床上。

Zayn再一次吻他，Harry的双手扶上他的肩膀。和在夜店里跳脱衣舞不同，那时他要吸引的是在场的每一双眼睛，从任何角度看过去，都要被他的线条勾得心乱神迷。但现在需要取悦的人只有一个，他的整个身体都属于Zayn Malik，他要让他魂不守舍，让他硬得像块石头。

床头有一盏台灯亮着。微黄色的灯光，昏暗无力又有一种模糊不清的暧昧。Harry把手伸进Zayn的衣领，臀部在那个已经抬头的部位持续地来回磨蹭。就在一切进展如此顺利的时候，Zayn猛然退出了亲吻，一把掰过Harry的脸。

他花了两秒钟，欣赏Harry脸上的表情由疑惑转到凶狠前的戒备，随后不紧不慢地开口：“你知道吗，Harry Styles在某个领域还算大名鼎鼎，但不是因为脱衣舞和性（…服务。”

Harry盯着他看，接着从Zayn的钳制中退出身来，扣子解开一半的衬衫挂在身上。他抱起双臂，显然刚才的激情和火花已经被毁灭殆尽了，再次开口是深深的不满。

“我其实不提供性服务。”他似笑非笑地说，“你在嫉妒吗？”

“我有个活儿给你。”

“Louis给我打过招呼。”

那小子真是看不惯我占上风，这下Zayn没话说了，只好调整了一下本来就十分端正的坐姿。Harry赤（…裸着脚站在地毯上，“他就没告诉你，我不再杀人了？”

“没有。”Zayn诚实地回答，“为什么？”

“我向我妈妈保证过了。”

他的眼睛闪过一道光，狡黠的，仅仅在那双宝石一样瞳孔里存在了一瞬。这让Zayn明白，这是一个无法避开的陷阱，Harry只是想知道他敢不敢跳进去。

Zayn站起来向Harry走去，“我们现在不谈这个，你不想。”他用手指描摹锁骨下方一对鸟中的之一，再顺到下面，用拇指轻蹭Harry的乳（。头。Harry发出一声喘息，捧住Zayn的脸去舔舐他的嘴唇，立刻得到激烈的回应。到目前为止他们已经吻的太多，而时间已经很晚了。

两个人一起向床退去，Zayn转过身把Harry按进床垫里，扑过去吮吸那截后仰的脖颈。低沉悦耳的呻吟撩动着他的耳廓，他感到皮带被灵巧地解开抽出，接着是裤子的拉链，再接着就是皮肤暴露在空气中的一丝凉意。

他们不得不暂时分开才能脱去身上的衣物，Zayn一路舔吻下去，而Harry对每一个动作都给予回应。他叫起床来是一如既往的不克制，现在才仅仅是简单的前戏，Zayn觉得一会儿他们可能会吵醒整栋楼深度睡眠的住户，但他不想阻止Harry。

“你的——润滑剂和避（孕（套。”

“左边床头柜第二个柜子。”

Harry伸出手臂去摸索，他的胳膊修长，肌肉线条流畅又紧致。他艰难地抓住那个瓶装物和旁边的小盒子，用手大的优势把它们一起举起来。Zayn接过去，在手指上挤好润滑剂，俯下身用舌头撬开他牙关的同时将手指推进身下的小洞，被堵住嘴的Harry只能发出呜呜的声音。

扩张是漫长又折磨人的，脱衣舞者下面紧得宛若处子，要花好长时间才能勉强认为不会伤到他。Harry把腿翘在空中，Zayn很配合地将它们抬在自己肩上，然后慢慢地推了进去。

Zayn的阴茎完全埋没进去的那一刻，两个人同时呻吟出声。他用手搭上Harry大腿处墨色的老虎纹身，小心翼翼地抽出一些，再猛的推进去。Harry在他周围柔软炽热，紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，像一张小嘴将他向内吮吸。

“再快点，”Harry喘着粗气说，“我能受得了。”好像是为了证明自己的话，勾住Zayn的腿加大力度，把他拉得更近。Zayn加大了腰部的力度，换个角度更狠地操弄进去。他克制不住地嘟囔赞美的荤话，让Harry脸上的红晕颜色更深。

他们射出来的时候都猛烈得出乎意料，Zayn没有立刻抽出来，脱力地将脸埋在Harry的颈窝处，粗重又炙热地喘着气。身下的人伸出一只胳膊，轻轻摸着他的头发。

“我想你了。”Harry说。

说完他有些紧张地等着Zayn的回应，但没等到一句像样的话，只有意义不明的哼哼唧唧，蹭的脖子那一块敏感的皮肤有些痒。

正当Harry以为Zayn已经睡着的时候，后者又有了动静。他抬起头，结结实实地吻上了Harry。

 

他们是被电话吵醒的。

第一通电话响起之后，Zayn放开抱住Harry的手臂，精准地按下拒接键。第二通穷追猛打，紧接着跟过来，Zayn以相同的方式处理了它。这表态如此明确，他觉得自己能安稳补觉了。然而还没把头埋进那团卷发里，来电者就再次证明了自己的耐心。

Zayn被它弄得没办法，起身接了电话。

连简单客套都不需要，Louis单刀直入地嚷嚷起来：“你接的可够快啊，终于舍得把鸡巴从Harry屁股里拔出来了？”

听筒音量习惯开到最大的老年人Zayn有点心虚，低头一看，Harry的背影非常微妙地抖动了一下。

“你大清早就是为了关心这个？”

“宝贝儿你看看表再跟我扯淡好吗？我本来是想问问你成功没，现在看来不用问了。”

到第三通电话才反应过来？Zayn还没来得及说话，周围就凑来一股热源。“Lou，”Harry在手机旁边说，“我还没答应呢。”

Louis看来不是很欢迎Harry加入谈话，三言两语把他轰走洗漱了。

“还是离不开他？”

“是啊，停不下来。”Zayn向浴室的方向看了一眼，“不过也没什么大不了的。”


End file.
